1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a wire grid polarizer and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a device using the polarization phenomenon of light, and includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate, the upper and lower substrates having polarizing plates respectively attached thereto, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the upper and lower substrates. In the liquid crystal display device, the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules constituting the liquid crystal layer is changed by applying a set or predetermined data signal to a plurality of pixels formed on the lower substrate, so that it is possible to control the transmission of light for each pixel, thereby displaying an image.
In the polarization phenomenon of the liquid crystal display device, light is first linearly polarized while passing through the polarizing plate attached to the lower substrate and then passes through the liquid crystal layer that rotates the polarization. Subsequently, the light passes through the polarizing plate attached to the upper substrate.